daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Virya Surana
Virya. Viryadirthara. Terrified of blood mages, abominations, and now the Templars, always watching. Desperate to do whatever she needed to be free of the Circle, of the Tower, and find her Clan again, she couldn't believe she'd missed Jowan's lies and blood magic. If only that was the last she'd had to see. Overview Physical Appearance White-blonde hair, pale skin, silver-grey eyes, Virya looks like how her ice manifested. She managed to somehow trace what she could remember of her mother's Vallasalin, though she didn't get things quite right. Personality Virya's shy and quiet, and tries to hide the fear. But that doesn't mean she can't find happiness in fleeting bursts. The Tower tought her that there was always darkness ahead, so sneak the pleasure you can. There's always that terror, though. The Chantry taught that all mages eventually will give in to the lure of forbidden magics, and cost their souls in the bargain. Will she? 'Talents and Skills' Early on, she's mostly good at running and hiding, though she's learned how to say what people expect and need to hear. As time goes on, she gets quite good at using her magic to protect her companions, and herself: paralysis, healing, force field and the like. Biography History Her mother left her Clan when Virya was 10, for stability and a husband in the Alienage. At 12, Virya was taken by the Templars when she showed magic, because when she shivered at the thought of what blood mages could do...well, ice started forming in the Chantry. All she wants to do is get out of the Tower and find her people. Whoever they may be at this point. In-game After the betrayal of Ostagar, she made a bee-line from Lothering (where the Templar recommended recruiting the Chantry Sister) to the Dalish. Her people. Only to find out had her magic blossomed just two years earlier, she would have been treasured rather than feared. And then killed the abominations in the forest, to find out that Zathrian had summoned them and bound them. But Lanayla was able to heal the Dalish. Finding the golem in Honnleath resulted in Amalia's death when Kitty possessed her...and then, to the Circle, to find out if there were any texts that would show how to cure possession. And the Circle had fallen, to demons, abominations and blood-magic. And hating herself, she agreed with Gregoir that it had broken. He promised the Templars' support against the Blight. She's still not sure how she survived annulling the Circle - she'd not expected Gregoir to just toss them in and lock the door. But Cullen came back with them. After, she ran to Redcliffe...where she found out her failure to stop Jowan led to the Arl's poisoning, and her having to kill Connor to clean up after Jowan one last time. At least it was the last - Zevran and Alistair watched his execution before they left. And the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and the city of Haven that attacked them...one good thing. She was able to watch a dragon, and let it live. In Orzammar, she supported Behlen because of the Casteless and that cruelty that Harrowmont would have continued. She shattered the Anvil for the same reason. And then, to the Landsmeet. Killed the blood-mage who was selling the elves into slavery, and upon Riordan's advice/order, recruited Loghain. Alistair and Anora took the throne. Post-game (Still to be determined) Relationships She loves the strength and independence of Morrigan, though their relationship hasn't been entirely smooth. Despite trying to kill her, she can't deny the attraction she feels toward Zevran - and as another elf, perhaps he can protect her from the Templar Warden...who she gradually has been learning is no Templar at all, even if the Chantry tried to mold him into one. After Haven, she and Zev start sleeping together, and her friendships with Morrigan and Alistair are solid pillars. And beloved Da'len, who she healed at Ostagar. Recruiting Loghain shattered her and Alistair's friendship, though she's grown remarkably close to Anora for such a short time. And Anora is convinced that once time goes by, she can reconcile Alistair and Virya. Miscellaneous Virya is still developing! Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo